Grave Yard
Carl Walkman was an only child, he lived with his parents and aunt Elena. His parents didn't bother with him, and his sexually and physically abused him. He didn't get on with the other students at school. His grandparents were the only ones that cared about him, they protected him when some, one got angry with him, over a little mistake. He spent as much time out of the house as he could. He was happier when he was sitting in the grave yard by his grandparents grave. He eventually fell in to the wrong crowed, and got in to sateen worship and practicing the dark arts. Every time he ran away, his aunt would always bring him back. He was miserable, he just wanted to escape. He sat in his room looking though, his dark arts books. When he saw it, a ritual to bring the dead back to life. I can have my grandparent back, I'll never be alone again. he thought to him self. He grabbed his bag, and shoved in, books, black, red, and white candles, and some chalk. He waited until it was dark, it was after 11:00 at night when every one was asleep. The creped out of the house, and went to the grave yard. When he got to the grave yard, he had to clime over the gate. As it was locked and made, his way to his grandparents grave. "Give me the power I beg of you. Give me the power, to bring the alive", he chanted. "Lilly and Mark Walkman, you shall walk again. awake, awake, awake, awake" he finished chanting and waited. The ground open up above the grave, but what came through wasn't what he expected. Carl fell c, and landed on his backside. He sat there in disbelief, as the tortured claimed out. Grabbing at the ground and Carl's legs., calling out "Help me" "Help us". The ritual failed he said to him self. Carl climbed to his feet, and ran in fear. He got back home, he calmed him self. In the back garden, be for creeping back in. He went back to bed, thinking maybe he should call the cops. But what would he say no , one would believe me. He thought as he sat on his bed. He got no sleep that night, he kept hearing their voices. Every time he closed his eyes, "Help me" "Help us", Over and over again. He couldn't get it out of his head. He eventually fell asleep. [[Carl's Nightmare.]] He was at the graveyard at his grandparents grave, after the ritual failed. The ground was open, and the tortured were trying to escape from hell. They were clawing at the ground, and grabbing at his legs. Begging for his help, "Help me", "Help us", "Save us" they called to him, but one was different to the rest. "kill for me", "kill them all", "Spill the blood of the innocent". He spun around to run, but he froze it was his grandparents, but their flesh was decaying. "It's your fault, our suffering is your fault. We are being tortured because, you desecrated our grave. We g in are suffering in hell because of you", They told him. "No, No, No. I didn't mean it. I just wanted you back", he replied. He felt the dammed grab his legs and, pulled him in to the hole and in to hell. Back To Reality. He woke up screaming in a cold sweat. He went down stairs to the kitchen, to get something to eat and drink. "Some one desecrated your grandparent grave, do you know anything about that?", his mum asked. "What! I would never do that, you know how much I love them", he replied with shock in his voice. Hoping his mum wouldn't clock on. "okay" she said and left the room. The nightmares went on for weeks, Carl didn't know what to do. He had no one to talk to about it, he couldn't tell any one he would get in trouble. He wasn't sleeping any more, he could hear the voice calling for help, and voices telling him to do bad things. He was at his limit, he tried to hang him self. He stood on a chair drilled a hook to the, wall near the ceiling. He tied a noose to it, put the rope around his neck. He push the chair from under his feet, it fell to it's side with a bang. Fading in and out of consciousness, he heard some one running up the stairs. He woke several hours later in hospital. His parents made him see a psychiatrist. He was diagnosed with psychoses and depression , after that his parents put him in a mental hospital. Were he meet Caroline, he escaped 2 months later.